coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8970 (17th August 2016)
Plot Caz has left. Luke still doesn't understand why Maria dumped him and asks her if she's met someone else but she insists she hasn't and she just fell out of love with him. Andy tells Steph there isn't room for Luke in the flat and he'll have to find somewhere else to stay. Nick tells Robert and Leanne that he and Amanda exchanged numbers but nothing happened. Leanne pretends she doesn't care. Izzy confides in Erica that she isn't feeling any passion from Gary. Erica suggests they go on a romantic break. With Michelle due back from Ireland, Liz presses Steve to tell her the truth about Leanne's baby. Kate is glad that Caz is no longer around. Izzy suggests a long weekend away to Gary. He thinks she means a family holiday with Jake and offers to find a deal online. Gemma fills in the Good Samaritan nomination form for Rita, adding her own embellishments. Leanne asks Zeedan to return to the bistro, but when Robert refuses to apologise for pushing him to his limits, Zeedan once again walks out. Robert announces to Nick and Leanne that he and Steve have worked out a deal for Street Cars to provide a delivery service for the bistro's takeaway food. Leanne objects but she's overruled by Nick who loves the idea. Alone together, Steve tells Leanne that Robert came to him with the proposal and points out that they won't have to see each other once the paperwork is signed. Sharif suggests to Zeedan that Robert could have a point. Gary talks with Izzy about their holiday and realises that she's intent on a romantic break. Having already agreed, he reluctantly goes along with it. Michelle returns. While talking to Liz about Amy's chicken pox, Leanne realises that Liz knows she's pregnant and it becomes obvious that Steve told her. Leanne marches over to the Rovers to confront Steve but Liz intercepts her and has a private word with her first. Leanne suggests that Steve has the easy side of their deal as his marriage won't be broken up and he only has to keep his mouth shut - she's the one who has to bring up a baby by herself and the man she loves doesn't know she loves him. Liz feels sorry for her and they have a heart-to-heart. At Rita's insistence, Norris shows his gratitude towards Gemma by buying her a meal at the Rovers but only orders her a salad. Izzy gets Gary to admit that he's only back with her because of Jake. He tells her that he hoped his old feelings for her would resurface in time. Izzy is deeply hurt but doesn't know whether she wants him to stay. Zeedan swallows his pride and agrees to return to the bistro on Robert's terms. Liz is upset when Leanne re-asserts that she'll have nothing to do with her baby. Cast Regular cast *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and kitchen *Corner Shop *The Kabin *Webster's Autocentre - Main garage *Audrey's *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *V Court Fitness *28 Grayling Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Leanne is horrified to discover Liz knows she is pregnant; Izzy is heartbroken when Gary admits that he does not want a physical relationship; and Caz apologises for overstepping the mark, but Maria is adamant she wants her out. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,950,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2016 episodes